Optoelectronic applications often have a need to steer a light beam or light of an optoelectronic read/write device, or a location of an optical fiber of an optoelectronic transmitter/receiver module. Currently, the latter is typically performed at the time of packaging.
Optoelectronics packaging is one of the most difficult and costly operations in optoelectronics manufacturing. Process manufacturing like submicron alignment between optical elements, high speed electrical connections, excellent heat dissipation, and high reliability present a myriad of challenges.
In the case of optoelectronic module, it is difficult to align a laser diode with the optical lens and fiber, especially during construction of the package. The process of aligning these components to a laser diode and fixing the components in place is known in the art as fiber pigtailing. Current designs use numerous parts in complex three dimensional arrangements and need high degree of accuracy and automation.
Today, virtually a standard of the optoelectronic industry, very costly and very big laser welding stations, that literally takes up the space of an entire standard office, are employed to carry out the optical alignment of these components. Their functions are to align the components with optical feedback mechanism, a process called “active alignment”, and then freeze the alignment by a laser welding attachment process.
Nevertheless, the welding process often causes a shift to occur in the structure being welded, due to shrinkage of the molten weld material while it is solidifying. Further, even though a component may be aligned prior to welding, the alignment may nevertheless be off after welding, as the welding process itself may shift the components. Moreover all subsequence assembly operations can also cause misalignment to the optical train by mishandling, thermal treatment, shock, vibration, and so forth. Where micron accuracy is needed, these shifting during the welding process affect the overall yield of manufacturing. Current techniques to reduce the effect of such during and post welding shifts, include pre-compensation, laser hammering or bending of the parts after welding.